1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an ultrasound apparatus for providing a gain setup window for setting a gain or a list of one or more preset gains, and an information providing method which is implementable by using the ultrasound apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ultrasound diagnosis apparatus obtains an image of soft tissues or blood flow by transmitting an ultrasound signal from a body surface of an object toward a predetermined site inside the body, and receiving an ultrasound signal reflected from tissues in the body.
The ultrasound diagnosis apparatus is small, is inexpensive, and allows real time display. Further, because it does not cause an exposure to radiation and thus is safe, the ultrasound diagnosis apparatus is broadly used together with other imaging diagnosis apparatuses, such as an X-ray diagnostic apparatus, a computerized tomography (CT) scanner, a magnetic resonance image (MRI) apparatus, and a nuclear medicine diagnostic apparatus.
In general, an ultrasonic beam that propagates through tissues is reduced in amplitude or intensity as a function of a transmission distance. Attenuation occurs in a form that the amplitude reduces greatly if the transmission distance is large. Due to the attenuation, the intensity of a received echo ultrasound signal may not be uniform. In particular, an ultrasound image which is based on the echo ultrasound signal may not have a uniform brightness or may partially have a poor quality. Accordingly, a system for allowing a user to easily compensate the sensitivity of an ultrasound image is required.